hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Wheels: Beat That! (Video Game)
Hot Wheels: Beat That! is a racing video game released in September 2007 and based on the Hot Wheels toy line that was manufactured by Mattel. The game was developed by Eutechnyx and published by Activision. It was released for Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, and Wii. The game was planned for release on PlayStation 3, Xbox, GameCube and Game Boy Advance, but these releases were cancelled. Gameplay The game features 3 events of racing in single player, 31 authentically modeled vehicles and 2 unplayable vehicles, two-player gameplay, competitive weaponry and power-ups. The player proceeds to race through a bedroom, mini golf, attic and a bowling alley. New events and cars can be unlocked by winning an event or achieving the 2 secondary goals for each event. Development The development of this game is very vague, however, there are some pointers to the development history. Stunts Stunts in the game, (jumping, drifting, drafting) were once just called "Stunts" these were most likely replaced for more stunt based challenges, such as drifting for 50,000 points. Unused Music (Sort of) This game has a few unused tracks in the files, one is the Wii's T-Rex rush. This can lead to some interesting speculation as to what actually happened here. There is something else, 1 track in each zone shares a song. However, the arenas get unique songs. It is possible that, before release, each 1 of these tracks (Floorboard Frenzy, Underwater Washout, Science Speedway, Ten Pin Tearaway) were intended to have the songs of the arena in the corresponding zone. Some evidence towards this is the Attic Arena's song, which sounds like it should go with Science Speedway. There has also been a completely unused attic song, and the Wii's bowling alley arena found in the files. Graphics The graphics in some screenshots are outstanding, however, this could easily just be the XBox 360 version. HUD The HUD was drastically different in some builds. The speedometer was very different, in one build, it went from yellow to red, in another, it went from red to green, in the latest build, it was blue like the final game. In early builds, there was an FPS counter overlapping the lap counter. The map in two builds show red opponents in a green player. In a later build, it shows a green player and white opponents, which is very similar to the map in the final, where there is a yellow/brow player, and white opponents. In early builds, the map is also on the top, while the Hot Wheels logo is on the bottom. Map Differences The actual map that you race on is different in a beta screenshot. In it, the first loop in floorboard frenzy is not a fork loop, but a single loop. (It is a single loop on the DS version, however) Vehicles A few vehicles are seen in game but missing, such as Furiosity and what appears to be either Whip Creamer II or CUL8R. There is a glitch you can do to turn off the music in beat that. However, in the bedroom, there is actually a beat that plays from the speakers. This could either mean they reused the beat from Bassline, if it was intended to be in the game, or they planned to put it in Battle Spec. Of course, as well, the beat could have been simply intended for those speakers. Game Modes Each game mode is different. Quick Race Run a 3 lap race. The 1st car to cross the finish line wins. Elimination Racing In this race, there is a countdown timer. When the timer reaches zero, the car in last place is eliminated. The timer resets and begins counting down again. This continues until 1 car is remaining. Rampage Hit as many cars you can with rockets before the time runs out. Score enough points to win. Tournament Run through a series of of races to earn points to win the tournament. Placing higher in a race allows you to earn more points Cars Xbox 360,PlayStation 2,Wii & PC Note: Power Bomb's stats are different then the DS Version Nintendo DS Goofs * Spine Buster's name misnamed Spin Buster in DS Version Links PC Models (downloadable) DS Sounds (downloadable) Gallery DsHWBTSpinBuster.jpg|Spine Buster misnamed Spin Buster in DS Version Hot Wheels Beat That (PC Cover Art).jpg|PC Cover Hot Wheels Beat That (DS Cover Art).jpg|DS Cover Hot Wheels Beat That (Wii Cover Art).jpg|Wii Cover Hot Wheels Beat That (PS2 Cover Art).jpg|PS2 Cover Hot Wheels Beat That (X360 Cover Art).jpg|XB360 Cover Beat That!